


Two Supers are Better than One

by SCLawrence



Series: The Rise of Superwoman [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: After retaining her powers following a body swap with Kara, Lena gets used to being the hero Supergirl always believed her to be.This is a sequel to Waking Up As a Hero.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Rise of Superwoman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542364
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	1. A Friend of Supergirl

Lena woke up bright and early, with Kara still slumbering in the bed beside her. She was nervous and rose quietly, not wanting to disturb her fiancée as she walked into the ensuite bathroom. In the month since she’d swapped bodies with Kara and back again, the Girl of Steel had started spending most of her free time in Lena’s penthouse, even the last game night had been there instead of Kara’s loft. 

Their toiletries were shared, Kara had her own toothbrush (though she wasn’t entirely sure Kryptonians actually needed to worry about dental hygiene), and her walk-in wardrobe was now as full of Lena’s three piece business suits as it was of Kara’s smart casual wear and just outright casual hoodies and jeans. There were few things Lena loved more than slipping into one of Kara’s hoodies. 

She stood in front of the mirror and tapped twice behind her ear, in seconds a fully-fledged hero suit formed around her. On her chest was a House of El crest – Kara had been quite adamant about that, they were getting married after all, and would belong to the same house – but even after saving a plane and stopping the alien attack on the airport, Lena couldn’t say with any confidence that she’d earned it. Lena had the powers now, the same as Kara, and she seemed to be just as powerful, just as fast. Which, Kara told her, meant she was stronger and faster than Superman. That was absurd! She was a Luthor for god’s sake and she shivered at the thought of what Lex or Lillian might have done with the power she now possessed. 

The crest wasn’t exactly the same as Kara’s or Kal’s, there was an ‘L’ running through it. Kara had insisted on that too. 

“You should be proud of who you are,” her fiancée had told her as they’d designed the suit in the L-Corp lab in their spare hours. With super speed, even the CEO of L-Corp and the editor-in-chief of CatCo found time in their schedules to pursue their interests and Kara excelled in the lab in ways Lena couldn’t even begin to fathom. No matter how much the blonde insisted that Lena was incredibly smart, she often found herself struggling to keep up as they worked side-by-side in lab coats with Kara talking about concepts that had never even been considered on Earth let alone realised. 

Kara could do it – whatever she set her mind to – she could do anything. And maybe, just maybe, Lena could do anything too. 

Lena tapped behind her ear again and an image inducer they’d built into the suit activated, changing her appearance. She didn’t wear glasses and she wasn’t sure they’d really stop anyone recognising her even if they worked surprisingly well for Kara. “Well, I’d recognise your jawline if nothing else anywhere,” her fiancée had laughed as they’d got down to work on it, “but it’s a shame… people should know that you’re saving them, that Lena Luthor is saving them.”

“Lena Luthor can be remembered for L-Corp, Superwoman is her own hero. Or do you want the world to know the CatCo’s editor-in-chief is Supergirl?”

“All right, you’ve made your point. Mostly it’s just a shame we have to hide your beautiful face,” Kara had replied with a kiss. 

Her fiancée stood behind her now, wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her on the back of the neck. “I’ve always said you look good in a suit but this is the best one.”

“At least I talked you out of the skirt idea,” Lena replied with a laugh. 

“You would’ve looked so good in my old suit,” Kara laughed, “but yeah, pants are a better look for you. I know you’re going to do great, Lena.” 

“I hope so.” 

“You will,” she replied, turning Lena around so they could kiss on the lips, “now get out of here and save the world.”

“I was thinking of like, rescuing a cat from a tree or something.”

“You’d be surprised at what you can find up a tree,” Kara replied, laughing as she remembered plucking a snake from some branches, “whatever you do, I know you’ll do great. And if things get really serious out there-” 

“I’ll call you, I promise,” Lena told her, holding Kara close for a moment longer. She didn’t want to let go just yet. 

They kissed again and she took one last look at her fiancée before launching herself into the air and flying up high. There was a built-in comms link in her suit to link her to the DEO and to Kara and she activated it. 

“Alex, what have you got for me?”

“A plane is coming down.” 

“Seriously?” 

“No,” the DEO director chuckled, “I’ll try to find something more original for your big debut. No aviation related disasters going on out there at the moment but… there is high speed car cash on the interstate. The car is going in the wrong direction. When you’re done with that, we’ve got some wildfires creeping up on the suburbs.”

“On my way,” she sped off, flying faster than a speeding bullet and soon found the car racing along the wrong side of the road. Making sure the road was clear, Lena landed and reached out, gripping the back of the vehicle and pulling it to a stop. The driver got out with a gun and started shooting at her and she plucked one from the air almost curiously, the rest bouncing off her harmlessly. 

Super-speeding over, she pinned him down and eased the gun from his grasp before dismantling it in the palm of her hand.

“Another goddamn alien?” he snarled as he tried vainly to push her off.

“Something like that,” Lena quipped as she presented him to the cops who had now caught up and cuffed him. 

“Who are you?” the detective Lena recognised as Alex’s ex Maggie asked as the man was led away.

“A friend of Supergirl’s,” she replied before flying off. 

The wildfire had started a few days earlier but thanks to the dry conditions hitting the region, it had started spreading especially quickly overnight as the wind had picked up and now some of National City’s outer suburbs were threatened. She flew in, moving fast enough to whip up a strong breeze as she went and direct the flames away from the houses. The smoke and fire was intense and covered a huge area but she remembered Kara’s warnings about not using her powers too much, especially as she was still adjusting to them. 

Using blasts of frost breath, Lena extinguished the fires closest to the city, leaving the smaller blaze for the fire service to take care. If it was still a problem, she and Kara could come back together and quench it for good. 

“Got one more for you, Lena,” Alex chipped in. 

“Not going to congratulate me on a job well done?”

“You’ve done all right for your first day,” the Director replied, “but it’s not over yet, wait for the test to be over before patting yourself on the back.”

“This is a test?” 

“Every day being a hero is a test,” Alex answered with a soft chuckle, “and you haven’t flown to that food stand in Chicago for me yet. There’s a break-in at an L-Corp office in the docks.”

“Alex, open with that next time!” she flew for the waterfront district and landed by her company’s building. Using x-ray vision, Lena quickly established that there were a dozen goons inside and she flew in, shielding her employees as they opened fire. Moving in a blur of motion too fast for the human eye to follow, Lena disarmed and knocked out the gunmen one-by-one. 

“Is everyone all right?” Lena asked as she made sure the staff were okay and thought about why they’d targeted that building in particular. There was nothing overly important there that she was aware of.

“We’re fine, thank you so much,” one of the shaken employees said as he got up from behind a desk.

Lena nodded before taking off again, flying to a certain food truck in Chicago and dropping her purchase off on Alex's desk in the DEO before meeting Kara in the skies above National City. 

They embraced with a kiss and she smiled as she held onto Kara. “So, what’s my hero name?” 

“Superwoman,” her fiancée grinned. 

“You didn’t?” 

“I did!” 

“That should be you, Kara, you were first,” Lena replied but she would have been lying if she'd said she wasn't thrilled by the idea and couldn't wait to get back to read what Kara had written about her.

“I was and I wanted to be Superwoman but Cat made me Supergirl instead and I like it. It’s me. So you get Superwoman, Lena, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”


	2. Do I Get a Statue?

Lena’s suit folded away, the nanoweave technology Brainy had developed but she and Kara had perfected (even if she did say so herself) folding away in mere moments. Kara had been half serious about making her a suit like her original Supergirl one, if only to see Lena rip her shirt open from time-to-time and as big as the pout her fiancée had given her when she’d said no, Lena was sure nanoweave was the right decision. 

The two of them had worked hard on getting the tens of thousands of nanites that made up their suits capable of storing solar energy like battery and releasing it when they’d need it. Now, if ever there was a solar flare or they found themselves on a world with a red sun, their suits would give them a power boost which would hopefully last long enough until they could once again soak up the energy of a yellow or blue sun. The other major enhancement the two of them had made had been the inclusion of Kryptonite-deflector technology Lena had first worked on in Kara’s anti-Kryptonite suit. It wasn’t perfect, especially as their hands and faces were still exposed by their current suits but they were significantly less susceptible to green, red, or silver Kryptonite. 

Once the suit was put away for the evening, she sat down with Kara to enjoy the dozen large pizzas her fiancée had flown in from Naples, Italy, the home of the famous dish itself. She had eaten more in the past month than she probably had in her entire life before it but since she no longer had to worry about her weight, Lena relished the opportunity to gorge on delicacies from around the world. Even her supply of kale had dwindled to almost nothing but she kept some around to tease Kara with or threaten her, depending on what mood she was in. 

“I can’t stop wondering why the waterfront office was attacked today,” Lena mused aloud as she took a bite of the cheesy wood fired goodness. “It’s just finance and Employee Resources,” she had stopped L-Corp using ‘human resources’ to be more inclusive to aliens. Sure, there were segments of the internet that didn’t like it, but it was a powerful statement for a Luthor to make in its own right. 

“The NCPD is looking into it,” Kara replied, stuffing her own mouth with pizza, “but if you think there’s something up, I can have Alex take a look? Or go snooping around myself.”

“You’re not a desk reporter anymore, Kara.”

“No, but it never hurts to keep my skills sharp.” 

“As if you don’t have an eidetic memory,” she laughed, “but thank you, Kara. I’m sure it’s nothing, they didn’t seem to know what they were doing themselves.”

“All right, but the offer’s open if you want me to,” the blonde answered with a grin, “and you did amazing, Lena, no one got hurt, that’s the most important thing.”

“Think someone will give me a statue alongside yours one day?” Lena asked her with a grin. 

“Ugh, no, Lena. It’s Supergirl Square, not Supergirl and Superwoman Square,” she answered, feigning outrage before laughing. “I hope they do, honestly, I’ll even give a nice speech at the unveiling.” 

“As long as it doesn’t end like last time,” Lena replied as she took another bite.

“Hey, you got to see me holding up a submarine.”

“Okay, that was pretty hot,” they both laughed and ate their mountain of pizza, Lena putting aside her questions about that day’s attack for the moment as she enjoyed her evening with the woman she was going to marry. 

As they ate, across town in the office that had been attacked earlier that day, in a hidden basement lab not shown on any of the buildings plans, sparks of electricity erupted from thin air and the room grew cold. Instead of a Terminator falling to the floor, though, a young woman flew through the portal that opened up. A young woman with a cape and the House of El crest on her chest.

Lena took Kara’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles when the food was finally finished, the two of them walking to the bedroom. They hadn’t spoken about it but she could tell it would be a night of passion and reward. She was Superwoman now, after all, and there were few better ways to spend an evening than sleeping with Supergirl. 

“No,” the Luthor told her fiancée as Kara moved to push her onto the bed, “remember what happened last time you topped me?” 

“You became a pretty blonde for a week and got superpowers?” Kara replied with a soft laugh. 

She pressed a finger to Kara’s lips, “I suppose it could have been worse, but this is my turn.” 

They began to undress each other, practically tearing their clothes off. It didn’t matter, Lena would buy Kara a whole new wardrobe if she wanted. When they were both naked, she pressed her lips to the blonde’s in a passionate kiss as she reached for a lead-lined box in her nightstand. Opening it carefully, she pulled out the toy inside.

Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she pulled out a strap-on and she blushed a little. “Rao, is that…?” 

“I made it especially so it should be strong enough even for us,” Lena replied, feeling every bit as nervous as Kara seemed while she put it on. 

“I have got to try that on you,” Kara replied, still blushing but there was a flush of arousal there as well. 

“You will, but not tonight, pet.” 

“Yes, daddy,” the Girl of Steel replied and lay down on the bed, her legs spread, and Lena’s enhanced senses could smell the scent of arousal that lay heavy on the air. 

“Daddy?” she arched an eyebrow, “I like that.” Bringing the toy to Kara’s sex, she teased her for a moment, rubbing the instrument between her legs over her fiancée’s folds before sliding it inside. 

A soft moan escaped Kara’s lips and she began to thrust, going slowly, seductively at first, one hand on Kara’s hip and the other on her breast, giving her hard nipple a squeeze. She wanted more, Lena could see that and bit her lip. “That’s a good girl, pet, tell me if it gets too much.” 

“I will, daddy,” Kara replied, her moans growing louder as Lena thrust in harder and faster until the point that Kara started floating over the bed to stop it collapsing beneath her. “I’m close, so very close,” she almost whined. 

“You may cum, pet,” Lena told her, penetrating her tight entrance at super speed until Kara screamed her name and squirted out as she climaxed. Reaching down, she once more locked her in a kiss. 

“Ready for more, my love?” Lena stopped when she heard a sound on the balcony, the sound she learned all too well of someone landing there. Kara heard it too and in a flash they were both back in their super suits, the strap-on discarded on the ground. 

A dark haired girl with Kara’s blue eyes and Lena’s sharp features looked at them, a heavy blush on her cheeks, as red as the cape she was wearing. “Sorry, I guess I should’ve um, rang the doorbell, I guess. Holy Rao, I wasn’t expecting you to be, you know…” 

“Who are you?” Lena asked, a furrow appearing in her brow as she saw the El crest. 

“My hero name is Powergirl.”

“And your actual name?”

The young woman took a deep breath before answering, “Lorelai Alexandra Luthor-Danvers, I’m… I’m your daughter, moms.”


	3. I'm Not Saluting You

“She’s definitely your daughter,” Alex told them as they sat in the DEO, Lori watching them through a window from a soundproofed against even Kryptonians. The director pulled up the results of a DNA analysis.

A furrow appeared in Lena’s brow as she looked over at the young woman sitting on a bed in the medical ward. She had features from both of them, Lena’s jawline and hair, Kara’s skin tone and eyes, though if she had to choose, she’d say Lori took after her more than Kara. Lena was 26 years old, their daughter had told them she was 18. Time travel, it was enough to mess with anyone’s head. 

“Then let’s see what she wants.” 

They stood up and walked into the other room, Lori was floating cross-legged in mid-air rather than on the bed as she’d though and smiled when they walked in. 

“Why did you come back to now? Did someone send you back?” Lena asked her. 

“All Kryptonians can travel back in time when we want to,” Lori replied with a small shrug, “though I guess you haven’t done it yet. You have to move quick enough to cause friction in the space time continuum, same way we can move between universes when we want to. Oh, you haven’t done that either yet?” She grinned, “well, learning history lessons with you two was a lot more fun than it would’ve been in school.”

“Wait, we brought you back in time to teach you history?” 

“Yup! I got to pet a dinosaur when I was four! I cried for weeks because you wouldn’t let me stop the meteorite that wiped them out. But really, I came back because someone is trying to stop you two getting married.”

Lena and Kara exchanged a puzzled look. “Why?” they asked in unison. 

“You know how the Legion told you that in the year 3000 the universe is in chaos and there are no governments or anything? Well, your marriage stops that from happening. The future is peaceful and prosperous. The Legion still has work to do, there’ll always be bad guys, but Supergirl and Superwoman save the galaxy, maybe more. Along with your two terms as president, mommy,” she told Lena, before rubbing the back of her neck, “oh, I probably shouldn’t have told you that part.”

“I’m not saluting you,” Alex told Lena, but she seemed amused more than anything. 

"They wanted to change the constitution to let you serve more terms but you said no," Lori chuckled, "that would've been a long time to salute anyone."

“So you’re here to help us save our marriage, Lori?" Lena asked, wondering how on Earth she'd juggle being Superwoman and the president of the United States. Was she even really considering it? Who would vote for a Luthor to have access to the nuclear arsenal? 

“I wouldn’t exist if you didn’t get married, so yeah, it’s not entirely altruistic, plus the future you two makes sounds miles better than the alternative.”

“Well, you wanted something big, Superwoman, and nothing’s bigger than saving the universe,” Kara said with a grin and kissed her on the cheek.

“That office that was attacked today?” Lori told them, “there’s a lab in the basement there. I know, it’s not on the plans, it’s a secret! It was built by Lex loyalists after you moved L-Corp out here. They cleared it out earlier.”

“The attack was a distraction?” 

She nodded, “whoever is behind all of this obviously has agents in this time too and they’re still out there. Lex's supporters more than happy to help them out too.” 

“I’ll use DEO data feeds to check all vehicles in the area around the time of the attack,” Alex announced as she headed for the door before stopping. “I’m the cool aunt in the future, right?” she asked Lori.

“I don’t know, Auntie Sam is pretty cool,” Lori laughed. 

“Wait, Sam? Sam Arias?” 

“My lips are sealed,” she replied, making a zipper motion over them.

As Alex left, Lena took a seat, “can you answer a few questions for us?” 

“If you’re okay with spoilers, sure.” 

“Why Lorelai Alexandra? Why Powergirl?” 

“Well, I’m a Luthor-Danvers, right? So Lorelai was another ‘L’ name. Alexandra was in honour of Auntie Alex but also Uncle Lex.” 

“Lex?!” Kara asked, eyes wide. 

“He was the only person who ever showed me any kindness in the Luthor house,” Lena answered. It was strange but it was true nevertheless. He hadn’t always been a monster. 

Lori nodded, “I was named for Lex as he used to be, not as he eventually ended up. The brilliant inventor and businessman, the friend of Clark Kent. As for Powergirl, well, one day a Supergirl from another universe arrived on Earth-38 and for various reasons ended up trapped here for a few years. 

“Her name was Karen Starr and she was a CEO and a hero too. Since this Earth already had you two, the ‘Super’ tag was pretty much taken. Eventually, she did manage to go home and you bought up her company, mommy. By then, I was old enough to start training. You guys weren’t happy about it but you knew I’d keep trying until I got to join the family world saving business so eventually you gave in. I might’ve picked up your puppy eyes, mama,” she told Kara with a grin, “and since the original Powergirl had gone home to her universe, I took the name as my own.”


	4. Not My Jurisdiction

Lena cast her eyes over the secret lab beneath the L-Corp office. The room was shielded by lead, presumably to stop Kara finding it, but it had also prevented her from seeing it when she’d stopped the shooting there. 

While she’d been upstairs taking care of the gunmen, whoever had cleared out the lab had done a pretty thorough job. There were glass vials and test tubes but they had all been drained and there was no data that might confirm what experiments had been carried out here. 

“I’ve ordered a full inspection of all L-Corp facilities,” Lena said as she joined Kara and Lori, “but if this was built by Lex loyalists and they do the inspections…” 

“We might never learn,” Kara said glumly. 

“There’s three of us now, mama,” Lori replied, “we could split up and check them out ourselves.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Lena frowned, “I secured or destroyed all of Lex’s Kryptonite supplies I could find but there could be more out there if he or his supporters are behind this. Even with the shielding I’ve put into our suits, it’s a big risk.” She tapped her suit’s comms link, “Alex, have you found anything on your end?” 

“I think I’ve got them,” the Director replied, “but they knew what they were doing, where the cameras are. I don’t have a plate number or any faces we can run a search on. Just a white van.”

“Thanks, Alex, keep us posted.”

“Will do, Madam President,” Alex replied with an amused tone. 

“So… who else is hungry?” Lori asked, her stomach rumbling a little. 

A short while later, they sat with a mountain of potstickers and noodles back in the penthouse and Lena looked from Lori to Kara, the two were getting on brilliant. Lori had her mama’s laugh too and her smile. 

“Do you have a boyfriend, Lori? A girlfriend?” Lena asked her between bites. 

“One in every city, I just fly from one to the other every night…” she laughed, slapping the table, “the looks on your faces, moms! I have one girlfriend, okay? She’s a foster kid from Philadelphia, her name is Mary. She’s a superhero too!” 

“Will anyone in this family ever have a relationship with someone normal?” 

“Who wants normal when you can be Super?” Kara chuckled, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from Lena. 

The three of them sat and talked until almost midnight, long after the last of the food had been eaten and Lori headed for a spare bedroom, quipping as she went, “I have super hearing and vision too, you know, and I’ve been traumatised enough today!” 

“Maybe I should get lead lining for our bedroom,” Lena murmured as she kissed Kara on the cheek. 

“Oh, you do!” Lori called out before closing her bedroom door. 

Lena blushed faintly, “well, at least we don’t become one of those loveless married couples who never have sex.” 

“Me? Stop having sex with a goddess like you? Krypton will be put back together in one piece before that happens,” Kara replied and pulled into a deep kiss, on the lips this time.

“Moms!” Lori groaned, leading them both to laugh and head for their own bedroom, to sleep and only sleep.

The next morning dawned cool and bright and the three Supers flew to the DEO after breakfast. “Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Alex asked they arrived. 

“What’s the good news?” Lena asked. 

“We think we’ve found the van. Brainy was able to access different camera feeds from across the city and… he used a bunch of technical words but he’s pretty sure it drove out to the old DEO base in the desert.” 

“And the bad news?” 

“That facility is now occupied by the Defence Department so it’s outside DEO jurisdiction and no one I’ve spoken to will tell me what they do out there but they’re not going to take kindly to the three of you turning up. The whole facility is… it’s more classified than Area 51, I’ve never seen anything like it. Officially it doesn’t even exist.”

Lena looked at Kara and Lori and they each nodded, “whether they like it or not, we’re going to take a look.”

“I thought you might say that,” Alex sighed, “just be careful, okay? The DEO can’t help you with this. I can’t help you with this, officially, but –”

“But we know you’ll be there for us if we need you,” Kara replied, giving her a hug. “Superwoman, Powergirl, are we ready?” 

“Ready, Supergirl.” 

“Ready, mama.” 

“Okay, we scout out the facility, see if we can learn anything. And if it turns out that they have Kryptonite we stick together and we get out there.”


	5. Zod Off

Superwoman, Supergirl, and Powergirl flew out of National City, three sonic booms in quick succession signalling their flight out of the city and they soon came to a stop in mid-air over the former DEO base. 

“They’ve covered the whole facility in lead,” Kara sighed as she looked down.

“And they’d only do that to stop a Super finding out what they were up to,” Lena replied. 

“Okay, let’s fly in low and quiet. They’ll have cameras so we’ll need super speed.” 

Lena nodded, more than willing to follow Kara’s lead her, she’d been a hero longer than either of them and red capes and blue suits weren’t exactly stealth. She made a mental note to see about adding a cloaking system to their suits as the three of them landed rapidly behind one of the warehouses that been built over the base. 

Signalling for them to follow, Kara lead them to a door and yanked the lock off before easing it open. Keeping low, the three of them moved slowly, careful in case of traps hidden among the lead lining in the walls. The corridor seemed to be a service tunnel, thankfully, and was deserted save for a long cleaner with a mop. 

Lena darted forward and knocked him out without him ever seeing her coming. “Sorry about that,” she told the unfortunate janitor as she dragged him in a storage room and closed the door before her. 

“You’re getting pretty good at that.” 

“Knocking people out is cathartic, who knew?” 

“Superwoman probably shouldn’t make a habit of it, though, except for bad guys,” she replied, rolling her eyes slightly before the three of them moved on. The facility was extensive and had been expanded upon by the Defence Department and their progress was slower than they would’ve liked as they had to avoid guards and cameras but eventually, they made it into the heart of the facility. There, hidden beneath the desert in a vast landing bay was the white van from the L-Corp attack, sitting in front of an alien spaceship and not just any alien spaceship either. 

“Mama… isn’t that Kryptonian?” Lori whispered as she looked out at the huge vessel before them. 

“Yeah… yeah, it is. Military Guild,” Kara gulped a little, as the implications of that registered. 

There was a string of Kryptonite around the ship but Kara’s eyes were drawn to the an energy shield over the doorway. “And that’s a Kryptonian DNA matrix, only a recognised member of a Kryptonian house can enter.” 

“Which means that either they haven’t been able to board the ship yet.” 

“Or there are Kryptonians on board.” 

There was nothing they could do with the Kryptonite in place, they were going to need support, and the three of them left the base to return to National City. 

“I’ll go with you,” Alex told them as soon as they reported what they’d found. 

“Thanks Alex,” Lena replied, “but there’s a problem, I’m not a member of a Kryptonian House and neither are you.” 

“I can fix that for you, Lena. We’re engaged, you should be a member of the House of El in every sense of the word. I’ll speak to my mom about moving the bonding ceremony up, we can still do a human wedding when all of this is over, but Lena is right. Once you’ve cleared a path for us through the Kryptonite, you won’t be able to board the ship. Oh… Lori, are you…?” 

“Yes, mama, I’m a full member of the House of El, got the t-shirt and everything.” 

“Don’t worry about me, Kara,” Alex told her, “someone’s got to stay behind and watch your back.” 

“We still don’t know how many Kryptonians are onboard that ship, though.” 

“I’ll talk to mom but I doubt anyone’s left Argo City recently, which means they’re probably original survivors of Krypton and if I had to guess, I’d say they’re General Zod’s followers.” 

“I was in Metropolis the day Zod attacked… I thought it was the end of the world.” 

Kara reached out and squeezed Lena’s hand gently. “Kal killed him but it’s possible some of his followers survived or only made it to Earth long after he was dead.”

“We’re going to need all the help we can get in case this gets ugly.” 

“Luckily, there’s four Supers, including the three of us and Kal.” 

“Five,” Lena replied, “it’s time I paid Sam a visit.”


	6. I'm Going to Need a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for the latest episode of Supergirl.

“So you’re telling me that a faction of the US government, some angry Kryptonians, and the followers of Lex Luthor are all working together?” J’onn asked, his arms folded as they discussed the plan to access the former DEO desert base. 

“I know how it sounds but that seems to be the case,” Kara replied. 

“Given the things I’ve heard since I met you? I believe it,” the Martian replied, “but I doubt they’d all willingly agree to cooperate.” 

“They’re not,” Brainiac-5 said as he typed away at a monitor furiously. “Or at least they weren’t when they started. The thing that binds them all together is Leviathan.”   
“I hate those asshats,” Kara sighed. “What? I said asshats!” she said as she everyone turned to look at her. 

“But why would an ancient alien organisation want to stop us getting married?” Lena asked. 

“Leviathan has always tried to control the world,” Brainy shrugged, “either through manipulation or all of the disasters they’ve caused. Pompeii, Antioch, the dinosaurs.” 

“Leviathan killed the dinosaurs?” Lori practically screeched, a horrified look on her face. 

“Yes, their ship created Chicxulub Crater, which in turn sent enough dust and ash into the air to kill off any not already dead because of the impact.” 

“Asshats!” Lori pouted. 

“If Leviathan really is involved,” Alex spoke up, “then this just became a lot more dangerous.” 

“Kal is on his way,” Kara told her, “and if anyone can convince Sam to use her powers to help us, it’s Lena. We’ll be as prepared for this as we can be when they get here.” 

Lena had left the DEO earlier and flew south towards Coast City, the new home of Samantha and Ruby Arias. Ruby was off on a date with her girlfriend Jessica when she arrived (though Lena had carried an L-Corp produced electric car as a gift for her upcoming sixteenth birthday with her) and left it around the corner from Sam’s house. 

“You really didn’t have to do that, Lena,” Sam said as she hugged her and took the key, “now what I am going to get her?” 

“You know me, Sam. Kara says I’ve always been ‘extra’ towards those I love. Take her to Disneyworld, she’ll love that.”

“I… will think about it,” she chuckled ruefully, “can I get you anything? Coffee?” 

“No, thanks, Sam. I flew down here –”

“To tell me you were Superwoman?” 

“What? No, how did you know? I use an image inducer to hide my identity!”

“I was like 73% sure,” she replied with a shrug, “I spent years with you in school, Lena, I know how you walk and act even if you look different. It’ll be good for you and for Kara, in case… someone like Reign comes along again.” 

“That’s why I’m here, actually,” Lena told her, “we need help, Sam, all the help we can get.” 

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I can’t, Lena. Last time I nearly killed Supergirl.” 

“That was Reign, not you. We need you, Sam, we need someone with your powers and your heart. Do you want to know how I got my powers?” she asked and told her friend about the body swap and saving the plane at the airport. “I didn’t think I could do it but Kara believed in me, she never stopped. Well, I’ve never stopped believing in you.”

“I don’t know, Lena… what if something happens to Ruby because of me? I’d never forgive myself. It’s too dangerous. I’ve tried to avoid using my powers unless I have to, I’m rusty anyway, you don’t need me.” 

As she spoke, the door opened and Ruby came in. “Auntie Lena!” she grinned and gave the Luthor a tight hug. 

“Ruby, it’s great to see you again! How did your date go?” 

“It was so good!” she grinned, “Jessica asked me to go to the homecoming ball with her! But what are you doing here?” 

“Trying to convince your mom to help me and Supergirl save the world.” 

“You’re going to do it, aren’t you, mom?” Ruby asked her.

Sam looked from one to the other for a long moment before sighing. “I’m going to need a suit.”


	7. Our Love Changes the World

“How did you know I’d say yes?” Sam asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the super suit that Lena had brought with her. 

“Because I know you, Sam,” Lena replied, “and you’re one of the bravest and kindest people I know. The suits yours, after this. You can use it to be a hero of keep it in the closet but I know you’ll do what you think is right.” 

The suit was the same as Kara and Lena’s but black and there was a large ‘A’ for Arias shape the crest. She knew, of course, that the ‘S’ on her own crest didn’t stand for Super but was rather the crest of the House of El but in lieu of anything else to replace it with and with Supergirl and Superwoman already taken, she had decided to give Sam something a little different. 

“You better not show those pictures to anyone!” Sam warned as Ruby snapped photos of her on her phone. 

“I’ll think about it,” the younger Arias laughed and was pulled into a tight bear hug by Sam. 

“Here’s $20, get yourself a pizza,” Sam said as she handed the money over, “and don’t go to bed too late. It’s a school night. Believe me I’ll know if you stay up!” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “being the kid of a Kryptonian is the worst!” 

Then it was Lena’s turn to hug and they embraced for a long moment. “Don’t mind Sam, we used to get up to all kinds of mischief together.” 

“I can hear you, Lena.”

“I know,” she chuckled and let go of Ruby, “oh, and if you’re ever looking for an internship at the L-Corp office here in Coast City just let me know and I’ll make sure they look after you.” 

“Thanks, auntie Lena,” Ruby smiled, giving them both one more hug before waving them off. 

“You have a good kid, Sam,” Lena told her with a smile as they flew. 

“Yeah… I do,” Sam replied proudly, “thank you for the internship offer and the car, of course. She’s going to be so excited when she gets it.” 

“It was really nothing. I’m glad I could do it for her.” 

They soon landed on the balcony of the DEO and Alex’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Sam in the suit. 

“Looking good, Agent Danvers,” Sam smiled. 

“Di… director Danvers now but you can call me agent,” Alex stammered, “anything you want at all.” 

“Director? You deserve it,” she replied as she embraced Alex, who looked like she was about to faint. 

J’onn cleared his throat, “do we have everyone?” 

Lena looked around the room; Supergirl, Superman, Powergirl, Sam, Martian Manhunter, Dreamer, the new Guardian Kelly, and herself. They were quite the team and she knew that every single one of them would do whatever it took to protect Earth-38’s future. 

“We do,” she nodded as she took Kara’s hand and interlocked their fingers, “but I’d just like to say a few words first. We don’t really know what we’re up against in that base. Leviathan, Kryptonians, anti-alien extremists, maybe even the US government but whether they know it or not, they’re working together to change the future. To stop a Super and a Luthor getting married and changing the world. I never thought I’d get to say those words aloud but apparently they’re true. I want them to be true, more than anything. 

“I love Kara with all of my heart and the faith she’s placed in me since I got these powers has been incredible. I know I wouldn’t have been strong enough to do this without her. But this is about our love and our marriage. If any of you want to back out, now’s the time.” 

For a moment, no one spoke, and then Lori said, “we’re all here because we love you, moms, both of you. Even if the fate of the world wasn’t at stake, we’d be here because you need us to be.” 

“Moms?” Sam asked.

“Sam meet Lorelai, she’s from the future.” 

“I already know you in my time, auntie Sam,” Lori told her, “so let’s go save that future.”


	8. We're All Kryptonian Here

The former DEO base in the desert was heavily fortified, so much so that even with super speed they were very nearly detected before they’d managed to get everyone into the building that house the Kryptonian ship. They had gone that same night, hoping to stop whatever Leviathan and the other groups the ancient alien sect had roped into its conspiracy from carrying out there plans. It helped that the cover of darkness and their speed allowed them to get in and seal the door of the maintenance corridor behind them. 

With lead plating in the walls all around them, there was no way to say if more defences had been added or if they’d already been spotted and were walking right into a trap. Even so, Lena felt quietly confident as the group moved quietly along the corridors. They had gathered together a superhero team as good as any she had ever seen or heard of and if the others could neutralise the Kryptonite quickly, even better. 

She had barely just become Superwoman but here she was, walking with the Girl of Steel and their daughter into a fight that might very well decide the fate of the world. It wouldn’t be easy, or safe, and maybe… just maybe, some of them wouldn’t make it back out again but they had each other, and for the first time in her life since the death of her birth mom, she was with people who truly believed in her and what she could do. 

She was Lena goddamn Luthor and soon, when all of this was over, she would be Lena Luthor-Danvers because she was in love with Kara and their love was going to save the universe. It felt bizarre to believe such a thing, to accept that it might be true, but Lori was proof of the future they would help create, one where a Super and a Luthor could work together to make the world a better place to be. 

They made their way to the large hanger bay quickly, sparring any unfortunate janitors this time. 

“Whoa,” Nia breathed as she saw the vast alien vessel in the middle of the room, as big as an air craft carrier. 

“It’s a small ship,” Kara told her with an amused smile, “you should’ve seen one of the big ones. Okay, Kryptonians, stay back and keep a look out. The rest of you, clear the way for us through the Kryptonite defences then watch out backs when we board.” 

“What if there’s more Kryptonite on board?” Kelly asked, moving forward with J’onn, Nia, and Alex to disentangle the web of Kryptonite shielding around the ship. 

“Unless Leviathan’s figured out a way to breach a DNA Matrix, anyone on that ship will be Kryptonian so we should be good.” 

The seconds ticked away and slowly but surely, a path was opened up. It would still be uncomfortable to pass through the area around the ship to get to the entrance but it wouldn’t hurt them or zap their powers unless they got too close. Lena advanced with Kara, Lori, Sam, and Kal, gritting her teeth as the glowing green crystals niggled at her and for the first time since getting powers, she had a faint headache, but soon they were through it and stood before the DNA Matrix. 

They passed through one-by-one, Lena bracing herself before she walked through. The device scanned her for a moment but then she was through and looked around. She had visited the Fortress with Kara after getting her powers, the two of them flying up there to talk science and show off the technology held there but this was different, it was a living Kryptonian ship with no ice in sight. 

Making their way towards the bridge, Lena stopped suddenly when she passed by a cryo-chamber. There was someone inside and it was thawing. 

“Over here!” she called out and readied herself for who or whatever was about to emerge. 

There was a rush of cold air as the chamber opened and a woman stepped out, a smirk on her face as she beheld them. “Did you miss me, Kal-El?” 

“Kal, who is this?” Kara asked with a frown. 

“I can speak for myself Kara Zor-El,” the Kryptonian replied, “my name is Faora-Ul, right hand of General Zod and the leader of the Sword of Rao following his death, although there’s not much to lead, it’s just me.”

“You’re a war criminal!” Kal glowered, her eyes growing red with heat vision. 

“Now, now, Kal, you always were quick to anger, quick to judge. Think about why I’m here, alone on this ship surrounded by the primitives outside. That Kryptonite wasn’t meant to keep you out, it was meant to keep me in. But here’s the thing, Leviathan wants us all dead even more than I want to rip your heart out of your chest. So, why don’t we save the barbs until we’ve dealt with them?”

“If you think I’m going to trust –”

The Man of Steel was cut off by an explosion outside the ship and then a scream.


	9. Whatever You Throw at Us

The Kryptonians – all of them – exited the ship to find Alex on the ground, bleeding from rubble that had pierced her chest. Leviathan had arrived and they’d brought backup. Kara super speed over to her sister as the others fanned out around Nia, Kelly, and J’onn to face the ancient aliens and their human allies. 

There were soldiers and mercenaries, presumably some of Lex’s supports and she wouldn’t be surprised if some of them were armed with Kryptonite weaponry but she stepped forward and looked at the Leviathan aliens unflinchingly. 

“You want to stop Kara and I marrying? To control the future?” Lena asked them, her voice low but angry, “I don’t think so because I’m a Luthor and I am also a Super and if that can be possible, anything can. So it doesn’t matter what you throw at us. Kara Zor-El and I are going to be wives and bond mates and we’re going to free this world from you.” 

“Great speech, mommy!” Lori said brightly. 

“Foolish human,” one of the aliens snarled. “You think because you have powers you know enough to challenge us? We have guided this world for millions of years, led humanity to where it ought to be. I have seen the future and returned to the present to correct it. Stand down and you and your friends might be spared.” 

“I don’t think so,” Kara said as she stood up having patched Alex up and helped her sister to stand. “I’ve lost too much to stand down to people like you. Tyrants and bullies are the all the same, no matter what world they come from, no matter what powers they have, and do you know what they all have in common? We stop them.” 

“That’s right you dinosaur killing asshats!” Lori told them and as one, they launched themselves forward as a team. 

Bullets and heat vision and twisted alien powers Lena didn’t even have a name for ran out through the room. Kelly deflected a Kryptonite laced bullet from hitting Lena with her shield and earned a grateful nod before Superwoman blasted the soldier who had fired it with heat vision. She was trying to be careful with the human enemies, knocking them out where she could. Those who encountered Faora were less lucky but Kryptonian warrior in action was a sight to behold. She used centuries of martial knowledge gleaned from her intense training in the Military Guild to bring the fight to the Leviathan aliens.

Lena and J’onn joined her, the Woman of Steel using her cape to block pieces of rubble one of the aliens had simply ripped from the ground and hurled towards her but as the human soldiers and mercs were dealt with and the others were able to focus on the Leviathan threat, they were pushed back and it soon became clear that they were getting nervous, they weren’t used to losing; had never planned for it or anticipated that it might be possible. 

But lose they would. 

She blasted the nearest of the aliens with frost breath and followed up with a powerful right hook, sending her reeling.

“Together!” she shouted and with Kara, Lori, and Sam by her side, they forced her to the ground and Lena moved forward but Kara got there first, and delivered a quick uppercut, there was an audible crack as the alien’s neck snapped and her body slumped to the ground, dead. 

“Why did you do that, Kara?” she asked. 

“You’re not a killer, Lena. I want to spare you from that, if I can, because you never forgive yourself.” Kara super speeded away to join the fight against the other Leviathan member. It was hopeless for him now and he knew it, she could see it in his eyes but still he fought with all the rage and anger of a being that have lived for so long and finally seen its vision undone. 

It was Faora who reached forward and snapped his neck, letting his body fall. The smile on her lips said she enjoyed it. 

“I’ve wasted enough time on that ship. I won’t go into a prison cell but I’ll behave. I know you Els won’t give me a moment’s peace if I don’t. You were just as annoying on Krypton,” she sighed. 

Kal looked at the others and then back at Faora and nodded. “You could be a hero, you know.” 

“Oh, but I am a hero, Kal. Just better dressed.” With that, she took off, super speeding away.


	10. Epilogue: A Bright Future

“I suppose it was only a matter of time before Leviathan got their hands on something like Myriad,” Kara sighed. 

“At least we know how they got Lex’s followers to follow aliens,” Lena replied. 

“And the Secretary of Defence has promised to investigate, the desert site. They’re closing it down,” Alex added. “It could’ve been a lot worse.” 

“We have each other,” Lena smiled, wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

“We do,” Kara grinned and kissed her on the cheek. 

Alex rolled her eyes and Lena laughed softly, “don’t you have a date tonight with Sam?” 

“Yeah… she’s flying up here.” 

“And we’re not allowed to kiss?” 

“This is a workplace, Lena.” 

“Technically neither of us work for the DEO.” 

“It’s my workplace.” Alex bid them farewell and headed for her office. It had been a few days since they’d defeated Leviathan and there was only one thing left to do.

“Hey, moms,” Lori smiled and gave them a hug. “It’s been nice to see you guys back before you got married and everything. You’re a cute couple!” 

“And we have a very cute kid,” Lena laughed and held her for a moment longer. “Mary is a lucky woman.” 

“I don’t know about that,” she blushed, “but thanks, mommy. All right, I better get going then,” Lori smiled and stepped towards the open portal back to her own time. She stood at the edge and looked back. “You’re gonna be amazing, Superwoman, you already are. Supergirl, you’re always so willing to forgive others. But maybe you should forgive yourself first.” 

With that Lorelai Alexandra Luthor-Danvers stepped through the portal, safe in the knowledge that her future – the one she knew – had been secured and that the love Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers shared was powerful enough to save the world.


End file.
